Never Stop Loving You : My Turn
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Sebuah squel untuk Never Stop Loving You. Jika dulu kau yang memberikan tamparan keras untuk hatiku, kini giliranku lah yang akan membuka matamu. Lee Sungmin, this is my turn. KyuMin/Yaoi R&R please XD


**Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun as Kim kyuhyun (namja)**

**-Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's love (namja)**

**-Yesung as Kyuhyun's appa (namja)**

**-Ryeowook as Kyuhyun's umma (namja)**

**-Anggota Suju lainnya**

**Genre : Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Semua member Suju Tuhan yang nyiptain kok. Tapi YeWook punya saya XD *pletak***

**Warning : Yaoi, typo, abal, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ **

**Sebelum baca fic ini, kalo ada yang belum baca fic author yang Never Stop Loving You, disarankan baca dulu, karna ini squelnya ^^**

My Turn

.0.

Suatu saat ketika hidup di dunia, ada kalanya dimana semuanya terasa tak lagi berguna. Disaat itulah seseorang datang dan tanpa kau sadari telah mengubah atau malah mengembalikan hidupmu. Waktu terus berputar, roda kehidupan pun demikian. Jika dulu kau yang memberikan tamparan keras untuk hatiku, kini giliranku lah yang akan membuka matamu. Lee Sungmin, this is my turn.

.0.

"Lee Sungmin?" binar matanya menangkap sebuah sosok dalam kegelapan. Sebuah ruang hampa cahaya yang sarat akan kesepian sempat membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku ketakutan. Sebuah refleksi akan diri seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kini tengah membelakanginya. Satu-satunya benda yang bercahaya di ruangan itu.

"K-kau.. Minn-nie?" suaranya terbata—tercekat oleh sesuatu yang kini mengganjal tenggorokannya. Tangannya kini mulai terulur, berusaha menggapai sosok yang perlahan mulai beranjak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jangan pergi... Kumohon jangan—" suasana mencekam, tak ada satupun yang dapat ia lakukan. Sebuah rantai besi tengah mengikat kedua pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya hanya dapat terdiam menyaksikan bayangan itu pergi menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ia yakin! Walau hanya dapat melihat sosok itu dari belakang, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Kepalanya tertunduk ketika mendengar puluhan suara aneh menyergap telinganya.

"**Appa... Jangan pergii!"**

"**Kumohon... Hikkss,"**

"**Appa, apa appa mendengar Minnie? Minnie dapat teman baru loh,"**

"**Appa, ayo mengunjungi umma! Minnie baru petik bunga segar,"**

"**APPA! KENAPA KAU MATI? ORANG TUA TAK BERGUNA! HIKS.. Kenapa? KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL LAGI?"**

**Tess**

Airmatanya meleleh. Butiran bening itu membawa sebuah rasa menusuk dalam dadanya. Cuplikan-cuplikan yang baru saja ditampilkan ruang gelap ini bagaikan sebuah sinema dalam layar lebar.

"Arrghh... hiks. Kenapa ini? Sakitt.." rintihnya—meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Airmatanya semakin tak terkendali ketika melihat gambaran yang muncul di depan matanya. Bagai slide yang terus diputar ulang dan menancap jantung lemahnya.

Seorang lelaki mungil dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di kedua lututnya.

Seorang lelaki berwajah kelinci berteriak histeris dengan airmata bercucur.

Seorang lelaki berkaos pink dengan cengiran yang amat manis.

Seorang lelaki dengan tatapan kosong menoleh dengan wajah bersimbah darah.

Seorang lelaki pucat dengan tatapan dingin menatapinya dengan seringaian menakutkan, seperti sosok setan dalam tayangan drama horor.

Sosok yang bagaikan manusia tak bernyawa yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan dingin itu untuk mencekek urat nadi lehernya. Semakin erat dan erat. Membuatnya semakin kewalahan bernafas.

"Sung—mhin-ah? Kek-ah-napha jad-hi beg-hi—ni?" dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ditatapinya sosok dingin itu lemah. Cengkraman dilehernya semakin kuat, mematahkan tiap nyawa dan kehidupan melalui tangan dinginnya.

**Gretakk**

"AAAAARRGGHHHH!" tubuhnya menegang, matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Inikah akhir dari segalanya?

.0.

Ketika kau merindukan seseorang yang yang amat berarti. Ketika akal warasmu terganggu oleh rasa rindumu. Ketika penantianmu berada diujung tanduk. Apa yang harus kau lakukan?

.0.

**Tukk**

Kakinya tersandung batu kecil, membuatnya langkahnya oleng sesaat. Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya yang kosong membawanya ke arah yang salah dari tujuannya sebelumnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai di sepanjang trotoar. Pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk dalam benaknya membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi akan cara berjalan yang benar. Mimpi, sebuah bunga tidur yang dapat membuai atau menampar kita yang tengah terlelap. Bunga tidur itu pulalah yang kini tengah berputar dalah pikiran janggalnya.

Mimpi yang belakangan selalu muncul mengganggu tidurnya semakin membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan takut setiap kali membayangkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang telah merubah segala kehidupannya yang pernah jungkir balik. Sosok yang telah menjadi cinta pertama dalam hidupnya. Lee Sungmin. Dialah yang selalu datang menghantui malam damai milik Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh," desahnya berat. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Taman yang dekat dengan dengan Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang yang ingin mencapai ketenangan.

Kakinya melangkah berat. Didudukkannya berat tubuhnya pada sebuah bangku panjang yang ada dibawah pohon. Semilir angin berhembus ringan, membuat matanya terasa perih akibat tak tidur semalaman. Kini iris kecoklatan itu terpejam, menghirup nafas sedalam yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini. Sejenak saja, ia ingin segala macam pikiran yang mendera ketenangan hatinya musnah tak bersisa.

Berjam-jam sudah ia lalui dengan menutup mata. Walau tak terpejam sepenuhnya, metode yang ia ciptakan itu mampu membawa sedikit ketenangan untuk hati kecilnya. Diliriknya jam sekilas, bangkit berdiri ketika siluet jingga telah mewarnai ufuk barat. Beranjak dari taman itu ketika senja menyapa bumi.

**Braakk**

"Jweisonghamnida. Saya tak sengaja," Kyuhyun hampir saja memaki si pemilik suara ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

**Degg**

Matanya membulat seperti piring ketika melihat sesosok mungil tengah terduduk tanpa ekspresi di kursi roda yang didorong oleh perawat yang tadi meminta maaf padanya. Nafasnya bagai terhenti, sesuatu mencekat bagian tenggorokan dan ulu hatinya. Tak ada satupun yang berucap kecuali si perawat yang bingung dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Permisi, apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya perawat itu, menyadarkan Kyuhyun sejenak dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bertatap kosong di kursi roda itu. Terlampau sibuk menilai sosok itu, membandingkannya dengan sosok familiar di benaknya. Tak sadar jika si perawat sudah pamit undur diri dan membawa namja yang bagai kehilangan nyawa itu menjauh. Membawanya menghilang dibalik pagar putih sebuah gedung tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Kyuhyun tersentak, jiwanya bagai lepas dari tubuhnya saat ini. Sungguh, apapun tak dapat lagi ia rasakan. Bahkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini terasa seperti angin baginya. Benarkah itu dia? Orang yang selama ini ia nanti? Secara fisik mereka sama persis. Tapi orang yang Kyuhyun lihat tadi bagaikan patung beku tak bernyawa.

Kembali sebuah ingatan menyentaknya. Mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini menghampirinya berseliweran di otaknya. Alih-alih menjadi tenang, keluar dari taman ini membuat beban pikirannya semakin bertambah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.0.

Ketika kau kembali dipertemukan dengan orang yang amat kau rindukan dalam 'bentuk' yang berbeda, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

.0.

"Kenapa nasinya tidak dimakan, Kyu?" suara lembut Wookie menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Sejenak ia tatapi makanan yang terhidang di depannya tanpa ada minat menyentuhnya.

"Sedang tak berselera, umma," ucapnya sesekali menghela nafas. Kedua orang tuanya menatapnya heran. Raut kawatir jelas terpancar dari gelagat 'sepasang' orang tua itu.

"Ada masalah yang menimpah mu, Kyunnie? Appa dan umma siap mendengarkan," Yesung, appanya hanya dapat menawarkan diri. Anaknya yang kini sudah duduk di bangku SMA kelas XII itu tentu membutuhkan teman untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. Dan dia beserta 'istrinya' akan siap kapanpun buah hati mereka butuhkan.

"Aniya. Hanya..." ucapannya terhenti, pikirannya menerawang pada cuplikan kejadian tadi sore. Membuatnya kembali bertingkah seperti orang linglung.

Yesung dan Wookie mengehela nafas sejenak, memperhatikan tampang anaknya yang ragu untuk berucap.

"Kalau Kyu belum siap cerita ga apa-apa kok. Umma dan appa siap kapanpun Kyu butuhkan," senyum tulus mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan jika betemu dengan seseoran yang berulang kali muncul dalam mimpi kalian?" sejenak keempat alis orang tuanya menyatu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ah, ani. Aku sudah selesai umma. Aku ingin ke kamar," ucapnya melenggang ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan semangkuk nasi yang tak tersentuh samasekali dan pandangan bingung dari kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

"Kyu, umma masuk ya?" sosok berperawakan mungil itu melenggang mendekati anaknya dengan nampan berisi roti dan susu coklat hangat ditangannya. Kyuhyun yang sibuk menatap ke luar jendela hanya mengangguk kecil, tak berniat melihat ummanya yang kini tengah duduk di depannya. Pikiran berkecamuknya memang telah mengalihkan segalanya.

"Tak baik terus memendam segalanya sendirian, Kyu. Umma mau berbagi masalah dengan Kyu," suara tulus Wookie barusan mampu mengenyampingkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia tatapi lelaki setengah baya yang menatap nya kawatir. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ummanya memang selalu menang. Sihir yang memancarkan kelembutan dan ketulusan disetiap perbuatan ummanya dari dulu mampu membuat Kyu untuk menjadi seorang pecundang yang takluk dibawah kuasa kasih ummanya. Berbeda dengan ayahnya selalu mendukung dan memperhatikannya dari belakang, membuatnya sempat beranggapan bahwa ayahnya tak pernah peduli. Padahal ia selalu bertindak di balik layar untuk kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau mengecewakan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku berjumpa dengan Sungmin-ah, umma," suaranya terdengar layu.

"Jinja? Kenapa tidak membawanya ke rumah? Umma rindu sekali padanya!"

"Masalahnya dia bukan lagi Sungmin yang dulu kita kenal," ucapan Kyuhyun barusan mampu mengerem bibir Wookie untuk kembali berbicara.

"Tadi sore aku melihatnya terduduk di kursi roda,"

"Minnie-ah sakit?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Lebih parah umma. Aku melihatnya di dorong masuk ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa," bagai sihir, perkataan Kyuhyun barusan mengheningkan segala macam suara di ruangan itu.

"Matamu tidak keliru kan Kyu?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Wookie yang terlihat tak yakin.

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi sayangnya tidak, umma,"

"Tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu?"

"Eh?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut, berusaha menyimak kata-kata ummanya.

"Tak mungkin Minnie-ah begitu tanpa alasan, 'kan?" seketika tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit tegak. Benar juga! Mimpinya selama ini! Mimpinya selama ini pasti merupakan sebuah gambaran supaya ia bisa menyiapkan tindakan untuk Sungmin.

"Umma, aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai anak umma. Gomawo," langsung saja ia menghambur ke pelukan ummanya. Bercerita dengan ummanya memang tak ada ruginya. Ummanya selalu bisa memberikan solusi yang bisa mengangkat separuh dari bebannya.

"Kau tidak bersyukur terlahir sebagai anak appa?" Wookie bertanya sembari mengusap rambut anak manjanya pelan.

"Aku bersyukur, umma. Walau kadang aku menyesal,"

"Aku dengar itu Kyu!" ucap Yesung yang ternyata mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Membuat dua orang di dalam sana menegang beberapa saat sebelum hanyut dalam gelak tawa.

.0.

Ketika kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tak ingin kau trima, bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup?

.0.

Langkahnya mondar-mandir di ruangan yang sarat akan orang itu. Banyak orang waras ataupun setengah waras yang memandanginya bingung. Sudah satu jam lebih ia seperti setrika di koridor Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini hanya untuk menunggu seorang suster yang kemarin membawa Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya para penderita sakit jiwa ini. Suster yang diketahui Kyuhyun bernama Sunny setelah dengan sekilas membaca name tagnya semalam itu tak kunjung muncul.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengelilingi Rumah Sakit, siapa tahu orang yang ia tergetkan dapat ditemui. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di sebuah lorong sepi. Lorong yang begitu tenang dibanding lorong 'berisik' lainnya. Kau memang tak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ujung lorong ketika matanya menangkap siluet familiar di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan tengah meringkuk lutut di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya menghindari sapaan cahaya mentari. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, keadaan Sungmin sekarang sama persis dengan Sungmin dalam mimpinya. Jadi mimpinya selama ini adalah kenyataan?

Diletakkannya telapak tangannya menyentuh kaca, seolah dengan begitu ia dapat meraih Sungin dalam dekapannya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Ia depresi berat karna ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya," suara familiar itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Suster semalam kini tengah menatapi Sungmin penuh simpati. "Kau pasti mengenalinya kan?" sambungnya demikian, membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Ketika di Kanada, perusahaan milik ayahnya diteror oleh pesaing. Kemudian ayahnya dibunuh di depan mata kepalanya. Kalau kau jadi dia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, tak menyangka begitu banyak kesulitan yang Sungmin hadapi selama di Kanada. Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah ketika ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" pertanyaannya dijawab oleh anggukan Sunny. "Tolong bantu dia. Aku kasihan melihat wajah yang begitu manis itu kehilangan nyawa setiap harinya,"

"Tentu saja! Aku dilahirkan memang untuk nya," segera ia raih kenop pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Bau menyengat obat penenang langsung mengganggu indra penciumannya. Sejenak ia tatapi Sungmin yang sudah duduk tegak, bersender pada dinding yang berdempet dengan ranjang. Kakinya melangkah maju, duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin yang sama sekali tak terganggu oleh kehadirannya. Lelaki kelinci itu hanya menatap kosong dinding di depannya, terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang begitu menakutkan.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau masih mengingat ku?" tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara pendingin ruangan yang sesekali terdengar.

"Maaf aku tak memberi mu kabar. Aku menghilangkan nomor ponsel mu. Hehehe..." candanya garing. Sungguh otaknya kali ini tak bisa berputar. Keterkejutan serta rasa bersalah yang menderanya mampu membuat bibirnya berkata asal tanpa pikir sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti sangat terpukul kan? Mianhae, aku tak ada saat kau jatuh," tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyentuh pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Sungmin tersentak, rasa hangat ini! Rasa hangat yang pernah ia rasakan dari telapak tangan ayahnya. Telapak tangan yang sering mengacak ataupun mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih. Sejenak binar kehidupan terpancar melalui bola mata indahnya. Ia bersiap menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, meyakini pemuda itu sebagai ayahnya. Namun kenyataan pahit kembali menampar dirinya. Binar yang tadi muncul, pudarlah kini. Kembali ia lemparkan tatapan kosongnya pada pemuda itu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok kosong di depan sana.

"Sungmin-ah, aku merindukan mu. Ku mohon kembali lah! Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini," Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, memberanikan diri untuk mencium kening Sungmin sekilas. Sungguh rasa rindunya yang meluap-luap begitu ingin ia tumpahkan sekarang juga.

"Kau masih mempunyai aku, Minnie! Besok aku datang lagi," ia beranjak, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Mentalnya belum cukup kuat untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

**Blamm**

Tepat saat pintu itu tertutup, sebutir mutiara bening mengalir dari celah mata kosong seorang Sungmin. Ia yang sudah mati rasa tak mengetahui perasaan apa yang kini tengah mendera hatinya. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap kosong ke segala arah.

.0.

Ketika usahamu akan orang yang kau cintai terasa percuma, apa yang akan kau perbuat?

.0.

Sudah genap satu bulan Kyuhyun mengunjungi Sungmin. Sebulan juga usahanya terbuang percuma. Tidak ada perkembangan dari fisik maupun sikap Sungmin. Semuanya masih sama, tetap duduk terdiam sambil menatap kosong kesegala arah. Walau begitu, semangat Kyuhyun untuk kembali menyadarkan Sungmin tak akan pernah pudar. Ia begitu merindukan sosok cerewet yang akan memarahinya jika ia berbicara tak sopan pada kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh ia begitu ingin mengembalikan Sungmin seperti dulu.

Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih di tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris ketika mendapati Sungmin yang masih betah dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat. Memasang wajah yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan keadaan hatinya.

"Hei, apa kabarmu hari ini? Aku bawakan bunga untuk mu! Kau suka?" tanyanya tak berharap dijawab. Diletakkannya bunga-bunga itu pada vas di sudut jendela setelah sebelumnya mengecup ringan kening Sungmin. Mengecup kening namja mungil itu memang sudah menjadi rutinitas yang Kyuhyun lakukan setiap kali menjenguk namja berkulit putih itu.

Kini ia sudah duduk di samping namja yang sibuk menekuri dinding. Memikirkan sebuah lelucon atau cerita yang dianggapnya bisa membangkitkan namja di sebelahnya.

"Minnie, kau mau dengar kejadian lucu? Tadi ada kejadian menggelikan yang terjadi di sekolahku," tak ada jawaban. Semua sudah biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Ada atau tidak jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin, ia tetap saja membual tiap harinya, berharap Sungmin akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata suatu hari nanti.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Kau tau Kibum? Dia itu teman TK ku dulu. Dulu dia menganggap kalau umma ku yang seorang namja itu adalah suatu keanehan. Kau tau dimana letak titik lucunya? Dia sekarang malah jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS kami, Choi Siwon. Hahahaha... Kau tak lihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mengakui kenyataan itu di depan ku. Wajahnya sungguh mengenaskan. Hahahahaha..." tawanya garing, tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sungmin. Alih-alih merespon, namja kelinci itu tetap sibuk bergelut dalam dunia kosongnya.

"Kau benar! Cerita tadi memang terasa garing," kepalanya tertunduk, memikirkan kebodohan lainnya yang diasumsikannya dapat mengembalikan binar mata si mungil. Otaknya begitu lelah berputar sampai tangannya ikut meremas rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja jika terus-terusan melihat Sungmin yang mati suri seperti ini.

"Ternyata tidak bisa ya?" nada suaranya begitu terasa bergetar. Selama ini ia juga menahan kepedihan yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, kau tak akan pernah mau mengerti," kepalanya terkulai lemas, menyesali segala ketidakmampuannya membuat orang disayangi kembali.

"Betapapun aku merindukan mu, kau tak akan pernah kembali. Kenapa?" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Untuk kali ini ia tak dapat memegang janjinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Jawab aku LEE SUNGMIN! Hiks... Secengeng apapun aku saat ini, kau tak akan pernah mau untuk sembuh! BAHKAN SAMPAI MENANGIS DARAH PUN KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU KEMBALI! Kenapa? Hiks, Tolong... Kembalilah," sosok kurus itu tersedu dalam pilu. Benar-benar penampilannya berantakan saat ini. Suara akhirnya yang melemah melambangkan hatinya yang tengah tersayat-sayat.

"Kenapa?"

Suara yang begitu familiar ini begitu kecil tertangkap telinga. Satu kata, satu nada. Hal itu cukup melambangkan kehampaan dari ruang mata dan hatinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Hening

Suara yang tertangkap telinga Kyuhyun barusan mampu membungkap tangis dan aliran air matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti rasanya jadi aku!" Sungmin! Dia bicara! Dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI! KAU TAK PERNAH MENGERTI RASANYA DITINGGAL OLEH ORANG YANG KITA SAYANGI!" air matanya merembes sudah. Segala ekspresi kosongnya selama ini runtuh sudah oleh perasaan sakit yang meluap minta dituang dari dalam hatinya.

"KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI RASANYA MELIHAT MEREKA MATI DENGAN MATA KEPALA MU SENDIRI! KAU TAK PERNAH TAHU KIM KYUHYUN! Tak akan pernah! Hikss..."

Keadaan semakin mencekam. Tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun berani membuka mulutnya sekedar bersyukur karna Sungmin telah bersuara. Hanya isakan menyayat yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu yang dapat ditangkap oleh Telinga.

**Grepp**

"Dulu aku tak pernah tahu rasanya. Tapi menyakitkan untukku melihat mu yang seperti ini. Kau yang kosong, sudah membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi," Kyuhyun mengelus punggung yang bergetar hebat itu perlahan. Perasaan lega, senang, dan simpati bercampur aduk di rongga dadanya. Sungminnya sudah mulai berbicara, membuka pintu harapan lebar untuknya mengembalikan pujaannya itu seperti dulu.

"Dia pergi, Kyu! Hiks, dia melanggar janjinya untuk selalu menjaga ku! Aku sendiri! Aku sendiri,Kyu! Hikkks.."

"Ssstt, uljima. Tuhan tak pernah membiarkan manusia hidup sendiri, Minnie-ah..." tangannya semakin gencar menenangkan namja yang tengah kalap itu. Sungguh tameng pertahanannya pun terancam runtuh. Sungmin yang seperti ini mau tak mau memancing tetesan airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Kumohon kembali lah..." ucapnya lembut. "Kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang aku kenal," Sungmin masih saja tersedu ketika tangan lebar itu merengkuhnya erat.

"Kau masih punya aku, Minnie! Ummaku bersedia jadi ummamu kapanpun kau mau, begitu juga appaku. Kembalilah..."

.0.

Kesabaranmu yang berbuah manis, orang yang kau rindukan telah kembali, yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan.

.0.

...

**Seoul, 29 Februari 1999**

"Umma, kita mau kemana?" Sungmin kecil bertanya dalam gandengan hangat ummanya.

"Kita mau ke butik, sayang," anak berumur 5 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat. "Butik? Untuk apa kita ke butik, umma?" sejenak ummanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut anaknya perlahan.

"Bukankah besok ada pesta perayaan di sekolah Minnie?"

"Astaga! Minnie lupa! Jadi umma mau beli baju buat Minnie?" mata kelincinya penuh binar, membuat senyum lebar dari ibunya tak pernah lenyap.

"Tentu sayang. Anak umma harus jadi yang paling imut dan keren saat perayaan nanti," Sungmin melonjak kegirangan. "Trimakasih umma," cengirnya lebar. Tangan mungilnya terus menggenggam hangat tangan ummanya. Senyuman menyilaukan tak pernah henti ia tunjukkan sepanjang menapaki trotoar ramai ini.

Tiba-tiba mata kelinci itu terpaku, melihat seorang anak yang sedang berlari mengejar bola yang tengah menggelinding ke jalanan buas. Langkahnya tak tinggal diam, tak memperdulikan genggaman hangat ummanya, nyawa orang itu sedang terancam. Buru-buru ia lari untuk mengejar anak itu, ikut terjun ke jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan 'liar'. Tak menyadari sebuah mobil siap akan menyantap tubuh mungilnya.

"Hei! Berhenti! Jangan kejar bola—" matanya melebar. Mendadak seluruh perkataan dan sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bekerja. Klakson mobil di depan sana tak mampu menyentaknya agar segera bertindak.

"Minnie!"

**Ckkiitt... Bruuakkk..**

Sosok itu terhempas, terpental jauh dan menabrak aspal tajam. Menghancur dan meremuk redamkan segala kehidupan demi keutuhan hidup manusia lainnya.

Sungmin, terduduk diam menatap seseorang yang tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah tepat di depan matanya. Air matanya yang tak dapat terbendung lagi mengalir bagaikan sungai. Dengan tubuh bergetar, anak berumur 5 tahun itu merangkak mendekati ibunya. Merengkuh tubuh penuh darah dengan sisa-sisa nyawa di ambang kematian. Masih bisa ia lihat ibunya yang tersenyum manis dan mambelai pipinya.

"Tetaplah hid-up chagi. Jag-gha appa ya..." kembali namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum. "Um-mha tidur dulu. Bye Min-nie," habis sudah. Nyawa namja kurus itu tak lagi bersisa. Dia kini pergi, meninggalkan anaknya yang sudah meraung-raung di depan puluhan orang. Dia pergi. Dia pergi, demi nyawa orang yang begitu ia kasihi. Nyawanya yang begitu tak berarti, dibanding kehidupan orang yang begitu ia cintai. Sungmin, anaknya yang selalu ia sayangi.

...

**Kanada, 29 September 2011**

**Brakk**

Sungmin yang tengah membaca di ruang tamu itu dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Bayangan akan sosok ayah yang muncul sirnalah sudah ketika mendapati sekelompok manusia berjas hitam yang tidak ia kenal masuk dengan beringas ke dalam rumah mewahnya.

"Siapa kali—"

**Bughh**

Tak sempat! Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh mungilnya terlebih dulu terhempas ke dinding. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat salah satu dari mereka meraih tubuhnya secara paksa.

"Jadi ini anaknya Lee Donghae? Manis juga," rasa sakit menjalar kepalanya ketika rambut hitamnya ditarik kasar.

"Kau tahu? Ayah mu itu seperti sampah! Kalau dia tidak datang ke negeri ini, pamorku pasti melesat naik!" ingin sekali Sungmin memaki orang tak tahu diri itu, namun kini sebuah pistol tengah membungkam bibir manisnya. Pistol yang bergesekan dengan bibirnya itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah harta terbesar bagi Lee Donghae. Bagaimana ya jika kau kubunuh saja?"

"Tak akan pernah terjadi, tuan Jang! Sebelum kau melakukan itu, langkahi dulu mayat ku!"

"Appa!" Minnie tersentak, matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kecemasan meliputi relung hatinya ketika melihat dua orang asing memegang lengan ayahnya.

"Wah wah. Benar juga! Hei, namja kelinci! Kau pasti ingin melihat ayah mu MATI, kan? Ayo kutunjukkan!" diseretnya Sungmin mendekat, tepat di depan Donghae yang menatapnya lemah. Firasatnya sungguh buruk! Sekelebat bayangan kematian ibunya menghinggapi otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Sedikit bermain-main sepertinya bagus juga!"

**Dorrrr**

"APPAAA!" Sungmin meringis, dilihatnya kini kaki kanan appanya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sungguh ayahnya tak ada mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lemah, tak peduli bahwa airmata anaknya telah merembes tak karuan.

"Waw! Hebat sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ucap pria itu sembari membidik kaki Donghae yang satunya.

**Dorrrr**

"APPAA! TIDAK! HENTIKAN!" Sungmin berontak, namun lengannya saat ini tengah ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Keras kepala juga kau Lee Donghae! Rasakan ini!"

**Doorrrr**

"Akh,"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

**Dorrrr**

"CUKUP!" tak tahan lagi! Sungmin sudah seperti orang gila! Matanya yang menyaksikan tubuh ayahnya yang ditembak di sana-sini membuat airmatanya tak dapat terhitung lagi. Ia gila! Ia sudah gila untuk melihat adegan seperti iini!

"Baiklah, karna aku berbaik hati untuk berhenti menyiksa mu, maka langsung ku kirim saja kau ke alam baka! Bukankah kau merindukan istri mu yang sesama namja itu? Ughh... Menjijikkan~"

Sungmin kehilangan tempatnya berpijak. Kata-kata barusan telah mengosongkan tatapan matanya. Kemungkinan terburuk sudah ada di depan mata. Ayahnya masih menatapnya sayu sambil tetap tersenyum, berusaha berucap dengan sisa nyawa yang ia punya.

"Te-thaplah hidup-h cha-gi. Appa mencin-thai mu," habis sudah! Airmata yang keluar bukanlah apa-apa dibanding luka hati yang kini menyayati hidupnya.

"Sudah kata perpisahannya! Aku muak! Bye bye Lee Donghae~"

**DORRR**

**Crattt**

Darah segar tepat berjatuhan diatas wajah chubbynya. Dengan gerakan lambat, sosok ayahnya yang tetap tersenyum menatapnya dengan mata yang perlahan menutup jatuh di atas pangkuannya.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus menyaksinya kejadian tragis seperti ini. Ia muak. Ia muak melihat orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi pergi dengan darah dimana-mana. Seketika matanya kosong. Kini, segalanya hilang sudah. Ia sendiri, selamanya ia sendiri.

...

...

"Aku malu, Kyu~" sosoknya menyelip dibalik punggung tegap Kyuhyun. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah megah Kyuhyun.

Dia berhasil! Kyuhyun berhasil membuka mata namja kelinci itu. Dan kini ia tengah menjanjikan keluarga baru untuk Sungmin.

"Umma~ Cepat kemari!" teriaknya lantang. Memanggil ummanya yang sedang menenteng sebuah nampang kosong.

"Jangan teriak-teri—"

**Klontang**

"Minnie-ah!" sosok mungil itu kini berlari, menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin yang bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia begitu merindukan sosok kelinci yang telah ia anggap anak itu.

"Kenapa baru datang? Umma begitu merindukan mu!" serunya memeluk Sungmin erat.

Umma? Sejenak Sungmin berpikir. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir mungilnya ketika menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Ia balas pelukan hangat itu. Ia juga merindukan pelukan orang yang akan disebutnya 'umma' ini.

"Mian... Gomawo... Umma," kini senyum telah mengembang di bibir semua orang. Bahkan Yesung yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik tangga ikut tersenyum merasakan haru akan keluarga baru yang terbentuk.

.

.

"Trimakasih Kyu,"

"Buat?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu sejenak. "Semuanya," diposisikannya duduknya senyaman mungkin di kasur empuk milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya balas budi. Bukankah kau yang pertama kali menyadarkan ku?" Sungmin tersenyum, mengingat kejadian mereka beberapa tahun silam. "Bukankah aku telah menepati janjiku?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Janji? Janji apa?" tanya nya polos, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas untuk tidak mencabik-cabik tubuh putih itu.

"Janji untuk menjadi satu keluarga. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Sungmin mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun menggantungkan bicaranya. Yang bisa Sungmin lihat hanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian anehnya berjalan mendekat kearahnya, membuat instingnya ikut ambil langkah mundur. Namun alih-alih terbebas, tubuhnya malah terpojok pada kepala kasur, membuatnya grogi setengah mati.

"Rasanya belum utuh kalau aku belum melakukan ini,"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Saranghae~"

Hilang! Jarak diantara mereka hilang sudah, digantikan oleh kecupan manis nan lembut yang menyapu bibir mereka masing-masing. Saling berbagi rasa yang mungkin sudah terpendam sejak sekian lama. Sungmin sendiri yang awalnya kaget, kini mulai terhanyut. Buncahan cinta yang tertuang dalam setiap pagutan itu mau tak mau membuat Sungmin ikut terbawa dalam arus cinta seorang Kyuhyun.

Lidah berdecak, bersalaman penuh rasa kerinduan. Kini tubuh tegap itu menindih lembut tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Berhati-hati penuh pada apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Interaksi yang semakin intens, melambangkan dua hati menyatu sudah, dua cinta berbalaslah kini. Semua kebahagiaan mereka teruang dalam setiap kecupan yang saling mereka layangkan.

"Ahhh~"

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang terdengar mampu membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti. Rasa canggung menyelimuti ketika kedua pasang mata itu menangkap sosok Wookie yang tengah berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Maaf, umma tidak sengaja. Silahkan dilanjut~" dengan senyum penuh kepalsuan, ia tutup pintu itu perlahan. Membuat dua sosok itu saling bertatap canggung.

"Kyu, umma mu?"

"Hah.. Jangan hiraukan!"

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi!"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Diam dan tajamkan pendengaranmu baik-baik!" Sungmin tunduk patuh. Ia turuti perkataan Kyuhyun, menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ini dia! 3...2...1!"

"YESUNGIIEEE! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA PUNYA CUCU~ ASIKKKK~"

=="

.0.

Tak peduli sejauh apapun jarak, sebesar apapun cobaan, sesakit apapun luka. Jika mereka, orang yang kita sayangi ada di samping kita, semua akan terasa mudah.

Ketika seseorang membuka matamu, maka bersyukurlah! Tuhan masih peduli pada mu ^^

.0.

The End

Anyeonggg haseyoo XD

Maafkan daku yang uda buat fic suram kaya gini. Saya Cuma mau nepatin janji buat squel Never Stop Loving You :D Makasih banyak buat semua yang uda ngeripiu fic saya yang itu. Saya terharu :')

Ah, bagi chingudeul yang nanya saya dapat ide NSLY itu dri mana, sebenernya ide itu saya dapat ketika baca fic NC M-preg *ketangkap basah yadong* Disitu saya mikir, kalo ada anak yang bener2 punya orang tua 'sepasang' cowo di kehidupan nyata pasti sedih banget jd dia. Dari situlah saya menunjuk Kyu untuk jadi anak itu.

Oke, tanpa banyak cincong, trimakasih banyak buat yang uda baca ini fic, sori kalo ga sebagus NSLY, author lagi makan(?) Jangan lupa riviewnya ya ^^

Makasi juga buat silent reader yang uda baca, kalo sempet bagi riviewnya donk ^^

Gomawo minna-san ^^

REVIEW PLEASE! AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA ^^


End file.
